The last thing he had to lose
by BAsupporter
Summary: Angel never thought that Russel would figure out a way to hurt Angel like that and can can Angel save her before its too late can he stop Russel and save her the last and only person he cared about AN I suck at summaries Bangel rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I don't own any of the characters you recognize they belong to Joss Whedon please R and R and I'll do the same for you this is only my second fanfiction story and to those who have read Buffy and Angel soulmates? I will be updating very soon on that story too._**

What if Russel Winters wasn't a vampire but a powerful Chaos Demon and what if when Angel was warned that if he messed with Russel Winters that Russel would hunt down and kill everyone Angel ever cared about well what if after Angel saved Cordelia from Russel he hadn't found and killed Russel and Russel went after the person Angel cared for most?

Angel was growing frustrated Russel wasn't proving to be easy to find like he thought he would be and having to have Cordelia stay with him so she'd be safe was wearing Angels patience down to its limit there had been no solid leads to his whereabouts they had no way of finding him before he found them and he couldn't hide Cordelia from him forever but he had no idea that Cordelia wasn't his only problem. If Angel had only known had only thought it a possibility Russel knew his name knew his reputation knew his enemies and through them knew his weakness did not lie with Cordelia but with someone more than human someone who according to rumor resided in Sunnydale on the hellmouth.

Meanwhile in a large mansion on the outskirts of L.A Russel Winters sat listening to Lindsay a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart fill him on Angels background and on people he and this slayer he had heard Angel had been an ''item'' with had dealt with '' uhh Mr winters we have a informant that claims to have dealt with Angel and his slayer before he claims to know for sure whether they were as the rumors suggest an item'' '' alright send him in I'll see him in the library meanwhile keep up the search for his headquarters'' drawled Russel dismissively '' and Lindsay?'' he said suddenly '' yes sir'' '' this better not be another useless informant who's only information is what hes heard in rumors '' warned Russel Lindsay met his gaze and paled as he saw the promise of a painful demise

Ethan Rayne was nervous he knew how dangerous dealing with Chaos demons could be especially with ones as powerful as Russel was he heard the door open and the demon in question walked in '' your the informant'' questioned Russel '' yes I heard you were offering a great deal of magical merchandise to anyone who could give you first hand information on both the vampire with a soul Angel and a slayer?''said Ethan with a smirk '' yes what do you know about him'' said Russel taking a seat behind a large mahogany desk '' well to be truthful not a lot about the vampire himself my knowledge is of the slayer'' '' then the reward will be lowered as I want information on not just the slayer herself but also on the relationship they shared if they were only friends then she is of no use to me shes just one to kill off as a message to him'' growled Russel '' well thats good because I saw how they were together they were much more than friends'' grinned Ethan '' so you do have information I can use well sit down and we'll do business'' chuckled Russel .

_Any thoughts on how this story could be improved are welcome and if you have any idea's for what could happen is greatly appreciated_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sadly I don't own any of the charachters you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon I do however Own the plot please R and R and tell me whether I should continue or not **_

Ethan had the perfect way to get her away from her friends and to a place she could easily be over powered and get him his artifacts and Russel his slayer then Ethan could skip town, country or even worlds if he so desired and all he had to do is cast a simple spell and make a phone call...

Buffy Summers jumped hearing the sword swing through the air as it just missed her legs landing again she sent a high kick at the hand of the swordsman making him release the weapon making it to go flying accros the room hitting with a loud clatter against a far away wall Buffy then dodged a strike to the head grabbing her assailants arm and flipping him onto his back with a smug smile she placed her prada high heeled boot against his chest pinning him to the floor '' I win now can we get to the point please why am I doing this again'' groaned Buffy '' Buffy its imperitive that you review your skills frequently now that An.. I mean now that we're down a slayer we need you to be ready for anything the hellmouth throws at you'' said Giles carefully pushing Buffys foot off him and dusting off his tweed jacket as he got to his feet once again Buffy knew that Giles had covered up a slip of his he'd gone to say now that Angel was gone she'd need to be ready for anything not now that they were down a slayer again she needed to be ready they'd nearly always only had one slayer on the hellmouth and things had been okay but they'd never not had Angel there except for a few months when he was in hell but then they had had Faith there to pick up the slack but they'd still suffered Faith just didn't have the resources Angel had but Giles hadn't wanted to mention Angel in front of Buffy but she wasn't stupid she knew they disscussed her and Angel whenever she wasn't around to hear and often that bothered her more did they really think she was that patheticly lost without Angel there? the scary thing was Buffy really was that lost she often found herself waking up thinking it was all just a dream and she'd go to visit him at the mansion or she'd look for him at the bronze and then she'd remember he'd left and she'd go home and cry herself to sleep... Buffy was jerked from her thoughts and back to earth when the magic shops phone rang Giles was busy trying to find his watchers journal so she went to answer it..''hello is this the magic box?'' came a voice over the phone line that made Buffy's heart jump and start pounding louder and louder '' yes Angel is that you'' she whispered almost too afraid to ask '' yes Buffy I need to meet with you there's something important I have to tell you are you free now?'' he asked Buffy began to let herself hope that maybe he was here to tell her he wanted her back '' uhh yeah umm where do you want to meet'' she said '' uhh how about at the old highschool in twenty minutes '' '' okay see you then bye'' '' bye'' hanging up the phone she told Giles that she was going out for awhile and would patrol later before returning home she didn't tell giles where she was going or why she didn't want to go through all that drama just yet so she went alone...

Angel slammed down the phone yet again it had just been another dead end this was driving him mad the longer they were looking for Russell the more people that would be being needlessly killed by him when Angel could've saved them by finding and killing him and Angel had the worst feeling about the whole thing... What was Russel planning? Angel shuddered to think what it could be... he could only pray that whatever it was they'd find out about it soon before it happens shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts he took over for Cordelia on the computer hoping to find anything that would help find Russel little did he know soon he wouldn't have to look for him soon Russel would be a bit too far in the open for anyones liking...

Buffy had entered the ruins of the old high school she couldn't feel Angels presense was he late? Or had her bond with him just faded away? It saddened Buffy to think like that but Angel was never late not when it was important and he'd said it was important... she continued through the burnt out building calling for him she soon found herself where the library once was now it was just charred wood, metal and cement and other assorted bits of rubble she called again and this time got a reply '' oh I'm soory but Angel couldn't make it'' Buffy felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of cold water over her she knew that voice...'' but I'm here for you '' taunted the same voice yes she definetly knew that voice she'd recognize that voice anywhere with his Brittish accent and cocky laugh '' Ethan Rayne what are you doing here and what have you done with Angel'' growled Buffy.

I hope you liked it and please R and R thank you to all the people who have reviewed already more reviews are welcome as always any Ideas are welcome as long as their BA orientated I don't support any other combination you know like BS or BR and absolutly no AngelCordelia Sorry I'm a passionate BA supporter


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the charachters their all the creations of the remarkable Joss Whedon I however do own the plot please R and R even if its constructive critism but please no flames you'll make me cry..**_

'' to him I din't do anything to him but you'd be surprised what you can do to your voice with the right spell'' he said with shrug then turning his head he smirked at her look of shock and then anger he had to admit even though he was prepared she did still scare hima bit the way her eyes filled with rage but he kept his cool might as well have fun while doing this '' I'm going to give you one and one chance only to tell me what your plotting before I get physical'' her voice was low and dangerous but seeing out of the corner of his eye that his back up was indeed in hiding waiting for his say so to strike he was unafraid of her '' yeah I figured you say something like that so brought a few friends with me '' smirking he gestured behind her where a large group of demons from various breeds werenow standing leering at her teeth bared she seemed to realize too as she turned around to face the group taking up a fighting stance ready to start beating the crap out of some demons Ethan saw the flash of fear at the large number of powerful looking demons but as quick as the fear had come it was gone and she kicked out at the closest demon and so the fight began he had to admit she put up a good fight but she had no weapons and she was out numbered and out powered and they soon had her beat with all of them holding her tight she couldn't hope to fight her way out and she couldn't run either she had lost and now all she could do was wait and see what would happen to her ''sorry Buffy it really isn't anything personal'' he said leaning down so he was level with her '' gee thanks that makes me feel so much better'' '' I hope so sleep tight'' he smirked '' but I'm not tire-'' she started but he had reached into his pocket drawing out this dust that looked like sand made of the finest gold he suddenly without warning blew it into her face 'Buffy's world suddenly and painfully melted into blackness. '' dreadfully sorry about that but its better if you can't see whats happening believe me'' ...

_**A few Hours later...**_

Russell was growing impatient waiting for the slime ball Ethan to return with the slayer he'd received a phone call from him earlier he had the slayer and he'd been leaving Sunnydale for L.A but why was it taking so long? he'd never been a real patient demon and waiting for his revenge was more than he could bare no one opposed him and got away with it nobody! he began to pace his study again growing more and more impatient by the minute he was right ready to start tearing things apart when there was a knock on the door storming over to it he yanked it open to see a girl one of the lawyers from wolfram and hart he supposed '' What is it?'' he snapped '' Ethan Rayne has arrived Mr Winters'' the woman spoke with her voice steady and firm but he could smell her fear and he couldn't help but grin '' finally does he have her?'' '' the slayers being taken to her cell as we speak'' she smiled '' good we'll see him squirm soon enough Lilah is it I have a speacial job for you to organize'' he said smiling wickedly at her '' what would you like me to do?''...

Angel was searching through yet another useless spell book when he heard the door bell ring '' I'll get it'' huffed Cordelia getting uyp from her spot between himself and Doyle a minute later she came in a small black gift box in hand '' this was left at the door whoever put it there was gone and its got your name on it Angel'' she said softly Angel found the note with his name on it it was written on one of those bussiness cards that Wolfram and Hart had given him it read ''she's quite beautiful isn't she?'' Angel didn't quite get the notes meaning until he opened the box inside was a honey blonde clump of hair tied in a bundle by a white ribbon that appeared to have been soaked purposfully with blood it was the blood that told him who 'she' was it was Buffys blood he knew her scent better than he knew his own he felt like his heart was in his throat and that he had been out drinking all night his head was spinning that much '' what is it Angel'' called Cordelia all he could manage was '' Buffy'' '' Buffy?what about Buffy?'' asked Doyle '' Russels got Buffy this is her hair and the ribbons soaked in her blood I can smell it''he croaked ''are you sure he has her?'' asked Doyle '' I'm sure I know her scent better than I know my own''yelled Angel standing up and pacing '' I've got to find him and when I do find him I'm going to rip his throat out for taking her'' growled Angel game face taking over his human visage Doyle began to wonder just how deeply buried inside Angel Angelus was...

_**Please R and R and I'll do the same for you! **_


	4. Author's note

_**I'm sorry I know its been ages since I've updated this story but I'm having trouble coming up with ways to continue it so for now it will be on hold probably until inspiration strikes me again until them I will be updating some of my other stories trying to finish those but Reviews as always are still welcome even and any ideas you want to put forward are even more encouraged who knows maybe it will give me inspiration for the next chapter**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon.**_

_**A/N I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but I had no idea how to continue this story until this idea came to me so I'll try to update again in the next few days until then reviews are welcome even if they are negative and if you have any idea's I'd love to hear them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

The air smelt of sulfur and smoke the cell she was in was dark and dank and smelt of stale water she was chained to a wall and from what she could tell the chains had enchantments on them to make them strong enough to hold a slayer she had been pulling on the chains for hours with no results so far. She couldn't tell from her windowless cell whether it was still night outside or not she had no idea how many hours had passed since Ethan's magic dust had knocked her out

'' boy when I get my hands on you Ethan I'm going to-'' Buffy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the cell door open and a shadowed figure stepped In

'' your going to what Miss Summers? Rattle your chains at him?'' he laughed at her he was mocking her Buffy's blood boiled as he laughed oh if only she wasn't chained to the wall she'd show him what she could do

'' who the hell are you!?!'' she shouted pissed off beyond belief she struggled to see him in the dark but she could barely make his figure out

'' My name? I have had many names but you, you can call me Russel Winters'' his voice was still mocking but Buffy barely noticed this whatever he was had a human name but his presence made her slayer senses go mad he was definitely not human

'' your not human''

'' No I'm not but then again your not entirely human are you my dear?'' she could hear him as he walked away from the door to lean on the far wall

'' Are you going to kill me or just talk me to death?'' she snapped again 'Russel' only laughed

'' oh dear dear Buffy I have no intention on killing you any time soon all this isn't about you'' Buffy had never encountered this before it had always been about getting something that she had something they wanted or just because she was the slayer she was never used as leverage for someone else and it unnerved her greatly.

'' then who is this about?'' she asked eyes narrowed on the now approaching figure suddenly torches of fire lined the walls illuminating her cell and she was right it was dark and dank dirty with blood and old bones and then she could see it, could see 'Russel Winters' only he didn't even look remotely human his face looked like it was made of red rock with fiery lines all over it its eyes were completely silver with no pupils his mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and the rest of his body was made of the same rock as his face and his fingernails looked more like blades than nails and when he spoke his voice was different than it had been only seconds before it had sounded human before now it was a growl

'' for this you can thank your filthy vampire lover Angel'' this was the last thing Buffy heard before she saw a flash of blade like nails slashing at her face.

_**A/N Just another reminder to Review even if its to give me some constructive criticism and remember any idea's are welcome too and thanks to all those that have reviewed this story in the past love ya all! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize they all belong to the sometimes a genius Joss Whedon and the network so please do not sue me!**_

_**A/N Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with Tafe and had very little time but hey anyway here is the next chapter hope you like it and please R and R **_

Doyle had seen Angel angry before had seen him get about as angry as he thought it was possible to get but watching Angel now he felt like he was sitting next to a ticking atomic bomb set to go off any minute Angel was restless pacing around the room making phone calls to various people all over the world the room was silent which was a change from how it had been when the gang from Sunnydale had arrived earlier that day Cordelia had called them within the first twenty minutes that Russell's message had arrived as Angel had been to 'grrrrr' as she called it to call anyone when they arrived all hell broke loose courtesy of the stupidity of Xander Harris Angel had been on the phone to a contact in Europe when they had arrived and this contact was a expert on chaos demons and according to him that was what Russel Winters was a chaos demon not a minor one either and Xander had just stormed into the office and after demanding information about what had happened to Buffy after getting no reply he marched up to a still ignorant Angel and before Angel even noticed him pressed the button down on the receiver. Angel's gaze turned cold as he saw who was the cause of the disconnection this contact had taken a lot of threatening to give up any information and now Xander had hanged up on him and Angel knew the spineless man wouldn't answer if he called again

'' What do you think you were doing boy'' growled Angel placing down the phone and taking a threatening step towards the now slowly retreating man

'' What has happened to Buffy!" countered Xander praying his fear wouldn't show in his voice

'' Russel Winters a chaos demon with a grudge against me took her and now because YOU! YOU STUPID CHILD JUST HANGED UP ON MY ONLY USEFUL CONTACT SO FAR I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT COULD BE HAPPENING TO BUFFY OR HOW I CAN SAVE HER!'' roared Angel taking hold of the front of Xander's shirt and slamming him up against the wall the now very crowded room went very quiet

'' do you have any idea what you have just done do you?'' growled Angel his human visage falling away to reveal his demon face Xander swallowed and took a couple of deep breaths before replying ''I didn't do anything YOU did its your fault Buffy has been kidnapped in the first place all you ever bring her is more pain even when you haven't been around for months if she hadn't met you she'd be a lot better off!'' shouted Xander Angel didn't get a chance to reply as he was cut off by the shouting of Giles he'd half expected the watcher to be jumping in on Angel as well

'' WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP XANDER! Angel has saved your ass and everyone else's in this room more than once and lets not get into all the good he's done for Buffy over the years!'' growled Giles Angel and Xander were both stunned by the admission from Giles

'' Giles I'm sorr-'' started Xander

'' DON'T Xander don't apologize to me you should be apologizing to Angel!'' hissed Giles Xander open and closed his mouth repeatedly before after a moment of thought he gave a soft sigh looking down at his feet

'' Angel I'm sorry its not your fault Buffy's missing I just can't seem to let go of the fact that Buffy choose you''

Angel only nodded not trusting his own voice to speak he understood why the boy was angry Angel was blaming himself too but now was not the time for heartfelt apologizes now he needed to get back to finding out all he could about Russel Winters and they all needed to find a way to save Buffy before something truly terrible happened to her..............

_**A/N Okay so that was the latest chapter I hope you liked it and I apologize for all the dialogue but it was more of a catch up chapter than anything settling old issues and such but anyway please R and R tell me how you think the story is going whether you like how the characters are being portrayed feedback is all good!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon and the network..**_

_**A/N Okay again sorry for the long breaks between chapters but with work I find myself with very little time for writing and combining that with the longest bout of Writers block I've had ever! Its taken awhile anyway here it is! (Please don't forget to review).........**_

Buffy was drifting in and out of consciousness the pain she felt at her head was highly unpleasant and she wanted nothing more than to return to the blissful state of unawareness she had previously been experiencing but as soon as her senses had begun to return to her she could tell she was not alone in her cell she could hear the sounds of movement at the far end of the cell and through she could not see the being there she knew that it wasn't human it moved too swiftly and its breathing was so eerie inhuman and its smell!

Uhghh it was putrid it smelt like month old human remains that had been stewing in sewage for the past few weeks Buffy had to fight down the urge to gag that would attract its attention which at the moment was the last thing she wanted she was barely able to move her head an inch without causing herself immense pain there was no way she could fight whatever it was so she kept her breathing as even as possible and kept her eyes almost completely closed so she could still see the door to her cell but the demon would not be able to tell her eyes were open if it happened to look over at her all she had to do was remain like this for as long as the thing was in the cell with her when it left she would be able to properly assess her situation..........

Russell Winters had heard her wake up ages ago but kept his attention to planning his next move he had sent Lilah off with his message to Angel hours ago and from what his contacts had reported back already the vampire with a soul and his team of meddling mortals were in a state of upheaval they were exhausting all of their means in a bid to find him and the vampires lover now all he had to do was carry out his next move something to cause the ensouled vampire even more pain and distress but what could he send him?

He'd already sent him a lock of her hair bound by a blood soaked ribbon blood he had taken from the wound he had afflicted on her skull but what to send him next he had been aware of her capture for six hours already it was time he did or sent something else but what? A finger?

No it was too cliché and an ear had been done just as many times no he had to do something that would cause a chill to creep up the vampires spine Russell had found his weakness that much was obvious this little blonde mortal was the key to the vampires undoing but what to do? Somewhere behind him the slayer breathed in sharply the pain from the wound on her head had flared up again and it gave Russell inspiration yes this would make Angel tremble with fear.............

Angel and the others were all busy with various tasks Cordelia and Doyle were on the web searching for all the possible places a rich business man like Russell Winters could be hiding Willow was preparing to try another locater spell this time looking for Russell himself her last spell to find Buffy's location was a disaster as Wesley, Giles and Doyle had said it would be Slayers were unaffected by many minor league spells (like the locater spells Willow was using) locater spells particularly were thrown off by slayers a fact both Ex-watchers and the half demon were well aware of but the desperate witch thought if she combined a few spells together it could bypass the block her being a slayer created there was no such luck and the spell literally blew up in smoke.

Xander and Anya were helping the watchers research chaos demons in the hopes of finding out more about Russell Winters as a chaos demon Angel was still going through his contacts and various demons that may have knowledge of the location of Russell there had been no luck so far Angel was beginning to think they'd never find him in time there only hope so far was that with the right ingredients Willow could pin point Russell's location, For now atleast there hadn't been anything else sent to them he didn't think he could stand it if Russell did anymore harm to her obviously he'd already injured her to get enough blood to soak the ribbon what more would the chaos demon do?......

_**A/N Okay I'm updating again I've been working on this chapter long enough and I think I've figured out all the kinks so hopefully I'll be able to wrap this story up soon........**_


End file.
